Merged Zamasu's Thirst for love
by The Real Zamaku
Summary: DISCLAIMER: AU WHERE ALL POTARA FUSIONS ARE PERMANENT! THIS IS MEANT TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY! IF YOU DIE, BigBang69 WILL NOT BE RESPONSIBLE OF YOUR ERECTED DONGER OR BOOBIES. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! NANI! NON DESTA! ( ʖ )


Chapter 1:Make my heart go doki doki

It was a dark day, everything was destroyed. The world crumbled and faded into darkness. Only a few beings had yet to be exterminated. Around him, was the perfect world in his ideal image. At the thought of this, he chuckled, and looked at his ideal palace.

Two powerful beings known as Goku Black and Zamasu had used powerful earrings that grant the users to fuse their bodies together to create one, almighty, all powerful being. Out of the darkness appeared two symbols of justice; Goku and Vegeta. Goku and Vegeta had been called upon the past to help save Future Trunks's world, and to end the devastations of Zamasu's wrath.

"Prepare yourself, for I am the light of justice!" Merged Zamasu exclaimed, while sending powerful and deadly ki blasts towards the ground, which quickly turned into rubble.

"We've come a long way to stop you" Goku replied in determination. "I won't allow you to mess up our world or any time line!"

Goku threw the potara earrings at Vegeta. Vegeta looked at him with certainty. "Alright, fine! But we never talk about this again!" Vegeta said, placing the earring on his other ear. At that moment in a magical girl transformation scene the two fused thrusting into each other's muscular bodies. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed in pain and pleasure. At the moment, the transformation was complete. The two saiyans had become one.

"ALRIGHT!" Vegito shouted. "It' your turn Zamasu! Prepare your anus!"

Merged Zamasu smirked. He liked the idea of having someone inside him. No he loved it.

The idea of a new and more powerful body, it just made him so, so happy. His penis began to enlarge at the idea of enjoyment. He wanted to stroke his dick, but he knew he needed to wait for "that" moment.

"Come at me big boy~" He spoke aloud, and started to chuckle.

The two charged at each other... and in between them was a huge fucking bed. It just appeared there at that exact moment.

"What the fuck." Merged Zamasu said.

Mr. Popo instant transmission over by them. "I thought you needed a bed...maggots. Enjoy~" he said and disappeared.

"What the fuck." Vegito said.

The two continued to charge and crashed onto the bed. It was covered in white stains.

"What the fuck." Vegito and Merged Zamasu said.

Merged Zamasu grabbed Vegito's hair and looked him in the eyes, "Suck my dick you filthy mortal."

"Ok." Vegito said as he pulled down Merged Zamasu's pants.

Vegito sucked the jizz out of Zamasu's dick. It tasted nasty, but felt good he thought to himself. He enjoyed every moment of this and the feeling it made him felt. Suddenly, Vegito's dick throbbed intensely

"Veg...Vegito...please...please...AHHHHH!" Merged Zamasu screamed as a bright light emerged from Merged Zamasu's man meat, as the entire area around them succumbed to the light. Semen flew everywhere and exploded in massive diarrhea like fashion.

Mr. Popo appeared again (somehow) and stared at them questioningly. He smiled, "Oh yes you...maggots."

"What the fuck." Vegito said.

"What the fuck."Merged Zamasu said.

Both paused for a second, and slowly started to make direct eye contact.

"What the fuck." Vegito said.

"Let's fuck." Merged Zamasu said.

"Oh I know you like it dirty you little dirty boys" Mr. Popo replied

"I love the way you guys use nature to create another living being." Android 16 said, emerging from underneath the semen covered bed.

"What the fuck." Vegito said.

Android 17 appeared from a portal and grabbed Android 16 by the cock. "I'm sorry about that, come on big guy."

"NO, DO NOT GRAB MY BIG BIRD!"

As Vegito got done thrusting into his love hole, he noticed something odd aside from his erect penis. As he stood up, he realized he should have unfused moments ago. "No...noo...this...can't be" He screamed in frustration. "D...D...DAMN IT!"

Merged Zamasu looked at him confused. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"I...I...we...we...haven't unfused...why...WHY HAVEN'T WE UNFUSED!?" He screamed.

Suddenly, a powerful urge came from Vegito's little buddy. I...I... I'M GONNA CUUUUM... FINAL KAMEHAME...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

"Kids, there's nothing more cool than being around people that you like. But if someone's touching you in a way or place that makes YOU feel uncomfortable, that's no good..." Sanic the Hedgehog said. However, Beerus appeared and said "I got you fam", and turned him into a god

What will happen? Will Vegito unfuse? HOW WILL THIS TURN OUT?! FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 2 OF "Merged Zamasu's Thirst For Love"


End file.
